Like It
|year = 2019 |position = 10th (Semi-final) 24th (Final) |points = 122 (Semi-final) 31 (Final) |previous = "Forever" |next = }} "Like It" was the Belarusian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, performed by ZENA. It successfully qualified from the first semi-final, finishing in 24th place with 31 points. Lyrics I guess I forgot to turn my phone off Off I'm outside my comfort zone I'm tired of being lonely, tam-tara-ram Nobody gonna like this, no Okay, I don’t like these empty words I'll go even if it really hurts It's making me stronger, tam-tara-ram I know it's gonna be Oh, what should I do? It’s up to you, karma Oh, I wish I knew Give me a sign, karma Just to remind you I don't give up (Give up) I won't give up now I always try Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me in your heart) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you’re gonna like it Yes, you’re gonna like it (I'll share what I’ve got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Baby, repeat my moves) It feels crazy and a little wild I know what is wrong and what is right It's making me wiser, tam-tara-ram The universe is ours now Okay, put your favourite sneakers on And show your emotions on the floor Add hashtag to find ya, tam-tara-ram I know it’s gonna be Oh, what should I do? It's up to you, karma Oh, I wish I knew Give me a sign, karma Just to remind you I don't give up I won't give up, no I always try Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me in your heart?) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (I'll share what I've got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Baby, repeat my moves) Heya, give me fly, give me fly, give me fly Heya, like it too, like it too, like it too, baby I feel the flow of energy I should let go mistakes of me I feel the flow of energy, yeah And you go with me, baby Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me in your heart) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (I'll share what I've got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let me in your heart) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Let's break the rules) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (I'll share what I've got) Yes, you're gonna like it Yes, you're gonna like it (Baby, repeat my moves) Videos ZENA - Like It - Belarus ���� - Official Video - Eurovision 2019 Belarus - LIVE - ZENA - Like It - First Semi Final - Eurovision 2019 Belarus - LIVE - ZENA - Like It - Grand Final - Eurovision 2019 Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Belarus in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English